


Brave Soul

by Sam_NerdINC



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Violence, Violence against monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_NerdINC/pseuds/Sam_NerdINC
Summary: It's been almost a year since the barrier broke, and things haven't been as calm as the monsters wanted or thought. Riots against monsters are normal occurrence, even assaults have begun to happen.What happens when a brave soul finally stands up and fights for what is right?Will they put up their fists or use mercy?





	Brave Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is my first time posting a undertale fanfic. I do hope this goes over well. ;v;  
> Here is the main character - https://marshmallow-shark.tumblr.com/image/164145795531  
> Here is my main blog - https://sam-nerdinc.tumblr.com/  
> Here is my fanfic blog - https://marshmallow-shark.tumblr.com/

Splash splash splash splash  
“Jesus h Christ! Why are the dorms so far away?”  
“Just shut it and hurry up before we get soaked!”   
I pouted at Jenny, who was a couple feet away from me. We were both currently running in the rain heading towards our dormitory.   
Jenny wasn’t in the most pleasant of moods due to the change of weather, she hated getting her hair wet because of it curling when it does.   
The dormitory came into my sights and I began to run as fast as I could passing Jenny.  
“Hey!” She yelled, “wait for me damn you!”  
Using my shoulder I busted the doors open, not even bothering with the handle.   
BANG!  
Once inside I stopped to catch my breath, Jenny followed after me.   
“You could’ve used the door correctly like a normal person,” She huffed.   
“I know.”  
I stretched my back before heading upstairs and through the maze like hallways to mine and Jenny’s dorm room.   
The room isn’t too big, only enough room for two people to live in. The walls were either teal or purple, representing our favorite colors.One one side of the room was a bunk bed, it left us more room than two twin beds. Across for that was a white dresser with a small square TV on top of it, next to this was a closet. Movie or video game posters and photos littered the walls randomly. The boring carpet was the only thing we couldn’t change.   
This was our comfort zone. Our home.  
Jenny groaned as she flopped on the bottom bunk, her black hair sprawled around her.   
“You’re going to get the bed wet.” I smirked, crossing my arms.   
“Frankly my dear I don’t give a damn.” She said dramatically.   
I stuck out my tongue out at her, threw my backpack on the top bunk, and climbed up. Laying on my back and placing my hands on my stomach. Just relaxing, until Jenny turned on the TV. Looking over the side of the bed I saw the news was on.  
“In other news there was another reported assault on a monster-”  
I frowned.  
Monster have been here for almost a year after being sealed away for many years. Currently this town is one of the most monster populated towns, due to it not being too far away from Mnt. Ebbot. A lot of people moved away once the monster starting coming here, only about a hundred or less humans remained in town.   
There is so much drama with this topic, so I tend to stay away from it. I’ve got enough on my plate as is.   
“Luckily the victim was saved by the previous captain of the Royal Guard Un-”  
I stopped listening and rolled on my side. All I need is sleep, it’s been a long day.

 

.~.

 

I took a swig from my water bottle, that was full of Sunny-D currently. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jenny shake her head, I raised an eyebrow.  
“What?”  
“You’re such a child you know that right?” She smirked, “Buying a bunk bed for us and calling dibs on the top bunk. Now, you’re drinking Sunny-D like a nine year old.”  
“Excuse you,” I pouted. “Sunny-D is good shit. It has a good tangy flavor.”  
“If you say so,” She chuckled.  
“I know so!”  
It took us no time to arrive at Jenny’s first class of the day.   
“Here you go, sweetie. Have a good day at school!” I teased, patting Jenny’s head.  
“Thanks, mooom.” She laughed, swatting my hand away from her.   
I waited till she was inside to leave. Every morning I would walk Jenny to her classes, she hated being alone this early. This never bothered me, it made her happy.  
There wasn’t too many clouds in the sky and there was a nice cool breeze. Its a nice autumn day. It would be a good day for a walk, so I headed into town.  
Due to how early it was there wasn’t a lot of people out on the sidewalk. Which left more room to walk and not get shoved around.   
This place was so different compared to where I grew up. In the country everyone would be up by now, either going to school or work. They’d be greeting each other, we were all a close community. I missed home so much.   
My family and friends must miss me too. Right?  
I was brought out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone. Who seemed to be holding a sign.  
“Oh, are you okay, miss?” He asked.   
“Yeah, I’m fine-” I then read the sign he was holding.  
‘GO BACK WHERE YOU BELONG’ in bright red letters. I frowned at this.  
Another man with a sign ran up to us.  
“Clark, dude! We’re going to miss the protest, come on.” The man said, before he noticed me. “Hey did you find a chick to come with us?”  
“Nope. I don’t do protests.” I stated bitterly.   
“If you say so lady,” He shrugged before dragging Clark off.  
It looked like they were heading to the center of town. Curiosity filled me as I took another route to the center of town.   
When I got there I saw a fairly large crowd, half of them with rude and vulgar signs. They were all yelling about how monsters should go back underground. All this caused me to roll my eyes.   
I was about about to walk away when I heard them start to yell threats at passing monsters. Looking back I saw the current victims were a young rabbit monster and her child. The child was holding onto her mother in fear as they walked.   
Suddenly a rock was thrown at the two, hitting the mother.   
The person who threw the rock was about to throw another. In an act of anger I picked up my own rock and threw it at the protester, hitting their shoulder. A group of them turned towards me, even some monsters turned too. I waved.   
The person stomped up to me, they looked to be a women. And she was pissed.   
“What the hell, you bitch?” She yelled at me.  
“Are you sure I’m the bitch, miss?” I raised an eyebrow.   
“You threw a rock at me!” Her face was red with anger.  
“You threw one first, so you had it coming. Besides stop acting like I hit your big head.” I gave her the best unamused face I could muster.   
Suddnely.  
SMACK  
The lady smacked me, everyone was looking. They were expecting me to do something.   
Should I fight back?  
“You aren’t very strong, lady.” I couldn’t help but smirk.  
I’d rather aggravate her than punch her.  
She let out a pitiful growl before going to punch me. I began to move away when someone caught her fist. My eyes widened in shock.  
“I think you’ve had your fun.” A fish monster said.  
The human lady frowned, before yanking her fist from the monster’s grip and stomping away. She muttered something under her breath.  
I turned towards the fish monster to thank her when she slapped me on the back. Now that was a good smack, it made me almost fall over.   
“You’re one heck of a smartass!” They stated bluntly.   
“Yeah,” I chuckled nervously. “Tends to get under people’s skin.”  
“And it clearly did! It was entertaining to watch her face get more red over time!” Their laugh reminded me of a female anime villain. “Also, thank you for getting her attention away from that family.”   
“Un welcome? I couldn’t let someone get hurt like that!” I tried to sound serious.  
“Anyway I’m Undyne!”  
I held out my hand, “I’m Hope.”


End file.
